


Признания в канун Рождества

by chipa812, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipa812/pseuds/chipa812, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое Рождество Стива и Баки начинается с подарков, а заканчивается чем-то особенным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признания в канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Eve Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808281) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



Стив всегда любил Рождество. А Баки ненавидел, потому что у них не было возможности отпраздновать по-настоящему, но Стиву просто нравилось это время года. Даже когда все было хуже некуда, во время Рождества люди казались добрее друг к другу. Баки ненавидел, что они не могли позволить себе большой рождественский ужин и подарки, но Стив помнит, как Баки наскребал лишние монеты, чтобы вручить Стиву новый альбом для рисования или набор карандашей, даже если денег у них хватало только на предметы первой необходимости. У Стива никогда не было достаточно средств, чтобы покупать что-нибудь Баки, и это его очень расстраивало, хотя Баки всегда улыбался, когда Стив благодарил его за каждую подаренную мелочь.

Но ничто не может сравниться с улыбкой Баки, когда Стив приводит его на этаж Тони, чтобы показать огромную рождественскую елку и развешанные повсюду украшения.  
– Ух ты, Стиви, только посмотри! – восторженно восклицает Баки. – Приятель, это как раз то, что мы с тобой никогда не могли себе позволить.  
Стив кивает и идет за ним к елке, под которой уже устроились Тони и Пеппер.  
– Проходите! – зовет их Тони, приветственно взмахивая руками. – Присоединяйтесь к нам!  
Пеппер встает, усмехаясь пижаме со снеговиками, одетой на Баки, и откровенно смеется, увидев Стива в пижаме с елками:  
– Кто-то принарядился к празднику!  
Стив краснеет:  
– Мы бы оделись, если бы знали, что вы будете здесь. Мы просто хотели взять немного еды, – признается он, неловко подтягивая штаны.  
Баки бросает взгляд в его сторону.  
– Ты бы, может, и оделся. А мне все равно, – говорит он, подмигивая Пеппер. – Ты же знаешь, тебе нравится, как моя задница выглядит в этой пижаме, – дразнит он, пока Стив закатывает глаза.  
– Эй, Робокоп, не покушайся на мою девушку, – возмущается Тони, подходя к Пеппер и обнимая ее за талию.  
Баки хмыкает и смотрит на Стива.  
– Этот куда веселее, чем его старик, – шутит он, и Стив улыбается в ответ, а Тони гордо вскидывает голову.  
– Ладно, Стиви, приготовь мне что-нибудь на завтрак, – требует Баки, и Стив уже разворачивается в сторону кухни, но Пеппер их останавливает.  
– Эй, подождите-ка! – она подходит к елке и поднимает пару подарочных коробок. – Мы решили устроить «по подарку в канун Рождества» в этом году, – объясняет она, протягивая им коробки. – Мы не смогли собрать всех вместе в одно время, поэтому вручаем подарки по мере вашего появления.  
Стив широко улыбается, обмениваясь взглядами с Баки, и берет в руки предложенный Пеппер подарок.  
– Спасибо, Пеппер. Это очень мило с твоей стороны.  
– Эй, это и от меня тоже! – встревает Тони, но Пеппер лишь пренебрежительно фыркает.  
– Он их только заворачивал, – поправляет она. Потом взмахивает рукой в сторону коробок. – Ну же, открывайте!  
Стив оглядывается на Баки, тот пожимает плечами и принимается разворачивать подарочную упаковку. Стив берет с него пример и сдирает блестящую бумагу с коробки. Его глаза распахиваются, когда он приоткрывает крышку.  
– Ух ты, Пеппер, какой красивый, – он ставит коробку на спинку дивана и достает из нее свитер, темно-синий и _мягкий._ – Он такой мягкий.  
– Кашемир и должен быть таким, – объясняет она, и Стив прикладывает свитер к телу, улыбаясь, когда Пеппер присвистывает. – Подходит к твоим глазам.  
– Это очень мило, Пеппер. Не думаю, что у меня есть что-нибудь настолько же мягкое, – говорит Баки, и Стив оборачивается в его сторону посмотреть, как тот достает похожий свитер, только темно-серого цвета и с v-образным вырезом. – Эй, Стиви, я надену его, когда мы вечером пойдем гулять, – заявляет Баки, и Стив смеется.  
– Отличная идея, я, наверное, так же поступлю, – соглашается он, улыбаясь Пеппер. – Спасибо.  
– Да, спасибо, – повторяет Баки, обходя вокруг дивана, чтобы поцеловать Пеппер в щечку.  
Пеппер усмехается и кладет руку ему на плечо:  
– Только будь осторожен, на Стива могут открыть охоту, с такими-то красивыми глазами.  
Баки подмигивает ей:  
– У Стива всегда такие красивые глаза, так что я буду в порядке.  
Стив посылает в его сторону недовольный взгляд:  
– Ой да хватит уже, балбес.  
Баки смеется, идя следом за ним на кухню:  
– Заставь меня, сопляк.

Баки догоняет Стива у лифта, на ходу накидывая его коричневую кожаную куртку. От этого вида у Стива пересыхает в горле.  
– Так, все, я готов идти, извини, – говорит Баки, тряхнув волосами. Он подстригся, когда пошел на поправку, но не слишком коротко. Сейчас кончики волос спадают на скулы, обрамляя лицо, и выглядят густыми, пушистыми и мягкими.  
(О последнем Стив узнал, перебирая пальцами его волосы, когда Баки завалился головой ему на колени).  
Стива волной накрывает чувство собственничества, которое вместе с остальными эмоциями появилось после возвращения Баки и его новоприобретенной привычки надевать что-нибудь из гардероба Стива. Темно-серый свитер подчеркивает его глаза, v-образный вырез акцентирует внимание на шее, кожаная куртка вдобавок – и Стива прошибает похотью так, что он чуть не прислоняется к стене лифта в поисках опоры.  
Дело в том, что Стив всегда испытывал чувства к Баки. Он знает, что когда они были детьми, он воспринимал Баки только как друга, но сейчас он не может вспомнить, каково это. Жизнь с Баки оказалась самой прекрасной и самой жестокой пыткой. Быть влюбленным в человека, который лежит рядом с тобой в постели – из необходимости, а не по желанию – очень непросто.  
Иногда он позволял себе надеяться, что то, как Баки улыбается ему, словно Стив – самая большая ценность в мире, означало, что у Баки тоже есть чувства к нему. Но в те времена он не мог так рисковать. Пусть даже это и не было особо противозаконно, но он боялся рискнуть, потому что это могло разрушить их дружбу с Баки.  
А потом он все равно потерял Баки и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова сможет почувствовать себя так.  
Теперь Баки вернулся. У него до сих пор случаются плохие дни, и он уже не тот беззаботный парень, которого Стив знал много лет назад, но он все еще Баки. И сейчас он выглядит так эффектно и как будто _принадлежит_ Стиву, которому кажется, что его опять пытают.  
Спустившись вниз, Баки оживляется и пробегает последние несколько метров до дверей. Когда он выходит на улицу, его лицо светлеет.  
– Смотри, Стив! – кричит он, стоя на тротуаре и осматриваясь вокруг. – Снег!  
Стив с широкой улыбкой идет следом за ним:  
– Не знаю, как ты, но я был заморожен несколько десятилетий. Так что хватит с меня снега.  
Баки бросает на него хмурый взгляд.  
– Слушай, слабак, неважно, сколько снега мы повидали в Австрии, и неважно, сколько раз меня замораживали, снег – это снег, – говорит он с таким выражением лица, как будто напрашивается на ссору.  
– С каких это пор ты так сильно любишь снег? – спрашивает Стив, склоняя голову. – Не помню, чтобы раньше он тебе особо нравился.  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
– Я и раньше его любил, просто, знаешь, тогда снег означал холод и беспокойство, что ты можешь заболеть. Я не любил зиму, а не снег, – объясняет Баки, обнимая Стива за плечи и продолжая идти так. – Это самое лучшее, что получилось из той херни, которую они тебе вкололи, Стиви! Теперь я могу кидаться в тебя снежками и не бояться, что убью своего лучшего друга.  
Стив предупреждающе смотрит на него:  
– Если ты бросишь в меня снежком…  
– Я сделаю это, – прерывает его Баки, усмехаясь. – Вопрос в том, _«когда»_ , а не «если».  
– Ой, Баки, я тогда буду весь мокрый, – начинает ныть Стив.  
– Не стесняйся, я часто произвожу такой эффект на людей, – говорит Баки высокомерно, и Стив смеется, но краснеет.  
– Я знаю, что сыворотка многое во мне изменила, но не думаю, что настолько, – шутит он, и Баки давится смешком.  
Он взлохмачивает волосы на затылке Стива и игриво толкает его в плечо.  
– Твои супергеройские приятели не верят мне, когда я рассказываю, какой ты мелкий пошляк, – обвиняет он Стива, и тот ухмыляется.  
– Это все часть моей долгоиграющей аферы, – отвечает Стив с притворным самодовольством. – Я изображаю старого консервативного дедульку, попавшего в тридцатилетнее тело, а потом периодически говорю «блядь» или выдаю шутку про секс – и бум! Смотрю, как плавятся их мозги, пока они пытаются это осознать.  
Баки усмехается, качает головой, челка падает ему на лицо:  
– Может, нам стоит рассказать им, что я перебрался в твою кровать после первых кошмаров да так и остался там?  
Стив краснеет и быстро склоняет голову.  
– Тони, скорее всего, пришлет нам букет из презервативов и искренне поздравит, что у нас до сих пор все в рабочем состоянии. Вряд ли он по-другому отреагирует на гомосексуальность, основываясь на том, какие истории я слышал о нем, – говорит Стив, и Баки согласно хмыкает, весело улыбаясь.  
– Зная Старка, если он решит, что тебе нравятся парни, он скорее наорет на тебя за то, что ты не позволял сводить себя с чуваками, – отвечает Баки, и Стив закатывает глаза.  
– «С чуваками»? Ты слишком много времени проводишь в компании Клинта, – обвиняет его Стив, и Баки показывает ему язык. Они сворачивают за угол, и Стив позволяет Баки завести разговор о том, какие ужасные тротуары на этой улице, – его любимая жалоба на район, в котором находится Башня Старка, – и отказывается замечать, как его желудок перевернулся от желания ответить что-нибудь на слова «если он решит, что тебе нравятся парни».

Стив радуется, покидая ресторан, в который они зашли на ланч, потому что именно там он впервые видит Баки в новом свитере. Когда он скидывает куртку с плеч, первой мыслью Стива является: «Господи, пожалуйста, пусть он всегда носит только это». Свитер Баки сидит на фигуре так же хорошо, как и его собственный, отлично подчеркивает широкую грудь и подтянутый живот, а руки в нем выглядят лучше, чем в любой футболке, которую Баки когда-либо надевал. Когда Баки опять накидывает на себя куртку, Стив чувствует облегчение, потому что он и так выставил себя дураком, пытаясь отвечать Баки, не обращая внимания на то, что он говорит. Выйдя на улицу, Баки начинает дразнить его, спрашивает, на что он постоянно отвлекался, но Стив не признается.  
На обратном пути Баки предлагает срезать через парк, чтобы полюбоваться снегом. Стив соглашается без единой задней мысли, пока Баки не бросает на него хитрый взгляд, а потом быстро ныряет к земле, набирая полные пригоршни снега, прежде чем Стив успевает отреагировать. Даже его супербыстрые рефлексы не могут опередить Баки, твердо вознамерившегося залепить снежком в лицо Стива.  
– Ааай, Баки! – кричит он, стряхивая снег с лица и волос, и смотрит на Баки с азартом. – Ну, ты сейчас получишь!  
Баки с усмешкой поднимает руки.  
– Эй, ты же не будешь атаковать однорукого человека, правда? – и Стив проказливо улыбается. – Ооой, Стиви, прости, дай-ка я… – он приближается к Стиву, чтобы стряхнуть снег с его лица, и вскрикивает, когда тот неожиданно хватает его за талию и, резко разворачивая, бросает прямо в сугроб.  
– СТИВ! – громко вопит он, когда Стив набирает снежок и отправляет его прямо в лицо Баки. – Только не волосы!  
Стив даже останавливается и бросает на него взгляд, в котором явно читается «Ты серьезно?»  
– Что ж, это им не удалось стереть, – говорит он, качая головой, пока Баки поднимается и немедленно начинает поправлять прическу. – Ты все такой же самовлюбленный, Барнс.  
Баки закатывает глаза и убирает волосы за уши:  
– Эй, хорошо уложить волосы не так уж и просто, Стив.  
Стив кивает.  
– Да, поэтому ты тратишь на сборы больше времени, чем любая девушка, – заявляет он, и Баки фыркает в ответ.  
– Эй, парень должен выглядеть хорошо на людях. Никогда не знаешь, кто на тебя будет смотреть, – говорит он, одергивая куртку. – Особенно в это время, – добавляет Баки, и они идут дальше.  
Стив закусывает губу, его опять пронизывает ощущение падения и обжигающее желание _сказать_ ему. Стив незаметно поглядывает на Баки, и, господи, как же он красив. В его ресницах остались снежинки, с щек еще не сошел румянец от их игры, но бледная кожа все равно почти светится в окружающем их белом пространстве. Губы у Баки ярко-красные и пухлые, Стив умирает от желания узнать и почувствовать их. Стив мрачно хмыкает про себя и качает головой. Вот он, и самое невозможное чудо из всех чудес идет рядом с ним, но Стиву этого мало. Он ненавидит эту жадность в себе. Он получил Баки назад. Кто он вообще такой, чтобы хотеть большего?  
– Стив, о чем ты так напряженно задумался? – спрашивает Баки, отрывая Стива от раздумий. Баки смотрит на него загадочно. – Ты вдруг будто потерялся в собственной голове.  
Стив вздыхает, разглядывая деревья.  
– Ты когда-нибудь ощущал себя эгоистом? – внезапно спрашивает он Баки. – Или не так… может, жадным?  
Баки бросает на него хмурый взгляд.  
– Стив Роджерс, ты ни дня в своей жизни не был ни эгоистичным, ни жадным, – заявляет он прямо. – Ты самый бескорыстный человек в мире, приятель.  
Стив качает головой.  
– Может, это тоже не то. Может, тогда… неблагодарным? – бормочет он. – Когда тебе все мало, хотя ты уже получил гораздо больше, чем мог надеяться. Это ведь неблагодарность, да?  
– О чем ты вообще говоришь? – мягко спрашивает Баки, смотря на него встревоженными глазами, и легко толкает под локоть. – Стив, ты самый благодарный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты всегда сосредотачиваешься на том, что у тебя есть, а не на том, чего у тебя нет. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты был неблагодарен за то, что у тебя есть, даже когда у тебя было право злиться на жизнь, которая дала тебе так мало. Черт возьми, Стиви, даже все, что у тебя есть сейчас, ты не используешь на полную катушку. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы выжимал из всей этой супергеройской темы по максимуму. Я бы до последнего разыгрывал карту «я спас мир». Если бы я был таким, как раньше, я бы грелся в лучах славы, от которых ты так успешно избавился.  
Стив машет головой.  
– Нет, ты бы так не поступил, – спорит он. И смотрит на Баки. – Да ладно. Ты, конечно, любил быть в центре внимания до войны, но ты никогда не пользовался тем, насколько ты всем нравился. Ты бы пробился в жизни намного дальше, если бы не твоя бескорыстная помощь мне, и ты сам это знаешь.  
Баки смотрит вперед, его губы искажаются в кривой улыбке.  
– Бескорыстная. Ты действительно думаешь, что я провел столько времени заботясь о тебе и таскаясь следом из-за своей бескорыстности?  
Стив хмурится.  
– Ну… да? – спрашивает он в замешательстве. – Как еще можно назвать то, что ты помогал мне, когда я лез в драки, которые не мог закончить, или когда я не мог сохранить работу и оплачивать счета, или когда ты сидел рядом со мной всю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что я дотяну до следующего дня? Это самая что ни на есть настоящая бескорыстность…  
– Ты заметил, что общее во всем перечисленном – это _ты?_ – подсказывает Баки. Он смотрит на Стива широко распахнутыми искренними глазами, обрамленными густыми темными ресницами, с таким же выражением лица, с которым смотрел на него раньше, обещая, что все будет в порядке, потому что он рядом. – Стив, я никогда не был бескорыстным. Я был самым настоящим эгоистом.  
Стив откидывает голову назад и искоса бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд:  
– То есть забота обо мне была проявлением эгоизма, ха?  
– Чертовски верно, слабак, – резко отвечает Баки. – Я повсюду ходил за тобой, помнишь? Ты был _моим_ другом. Когда ты влезал в драки, я помогал, потому что ты был _моим_ , и они причиняли боль моему другу. Когда ты заболевал, я делал все возможное, чтобы ты выкарабкался, потому что не хотел смотреть, как _мой_ друг страдает. Я платил по твоим счетам и сидел рядом с тобой ночами, потому что не хотел потерять тебя. Я делал это не для того, чтобы ты поправился. Я делал это для того, чтобы ты поправился и _остался со мной_ , – подчеркивает он. – Я эгоистично умер, потому что тот ублюдок из гребаной ГИДРЫ пытался убить тебя, а ты был _моим_.  
Стив смотрит на него, чувствуя, как зерно надежды прорастает в его груди подобно разгорающемуся пламени.  
– Ты считал меня своим? – спрашивает он слабым голосом.  
Баки усмехается.  
– Почему в прошедшем времени? Стив, я вел себя как ревнивый придурок по отношению к тебе, даже когда был той чертовой _вещью_ , в которую они меня превратили. Я помню, как зол я был – хотя я даже не должен был испытывать злость – потому что они хотели забрать у меня «того человека на мосту». Я был как чертов кот, который решил, что место на подоконнике принадлежит ему, а они хотели меня подвинуть. Я тогда даже не знал, кто ты и почему это происходит, но ты был, в переносном смысле, моим «местом на подоконнике».  
Стив облизывает сухие, потрескавшиеся от холода губы.  
– А сейчас? – спрашивает он почти нервно.  
– Я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что иногда люди заходят к нам, когда у меня особо собственническое настроение, и мне хочется сказать им, чтобы они убирались и оставили тебя в покое, – признается он, поднимая полные стыда глаза. – Сэм и Наташа приглашают тебя куда-то без меня, и мне это не нравится, – он кривится от отвращения. – Я знаю, что это иррационально, и это не так уж запущенно, не то чтобы у меня появлялось внезапное желание убить их или вроде того, просто такая мелочь, как кислый привкус, когда ты ешь что-то сладкое. Ты говоришь о неблагодарности, хотя я никогда не мог быть счастлив просто оттого, что ты был рядом, и хотел, чтобы ты полностью принадлежал мне. Вот что такое неблагодарность.  
Стив сглатывает, смотрит прямо перед собой и шагает в пропасть.  
– Я чувствую себя неблагодарным, потому что ты вернулся ко мне, и это все, о чем я когда-либо молился, но я не могу довольствоваться тем, что ты здесь и что ты мой друг, я продолжаю хотеть… – Стив глубоко вздыхает. – Я продолжаю хотеть, чтобы ты стал мне больше, чем просто другом, – он качает головой. – Я чувствую себя неблагодарным, потому что у меня есть ты, но я хочу большего от тебя, хотя мне должно быть более чем достаточно того, что ты рядом, Бак.  
Стив останавливается, заметив, что его тянут за куртку. Он опускает голову и видит руку Баки, вцепившуюся в ткань. Он оборачивается и смотрит на Баки, застывшего на месте.  
– Бак?  
Не похоже, что Баки расстраивается. Он явно веселится, и Стив надеется, что это хороший знак.  
– Стив Роджерс, иногда ты слишком глуп для этой жизни, – говорит Баки, и Стив хмыкает, бросая на него обиженный взгляд.  
– Эй, это не то… Ой! – вскрикивает Стив, когда Баки дает ему затрещину.  
– Я _ни разу_ не пытался скрыть от тебя своих чувств, – ругается Баки. – Я даже не пробовал, потому что прекрасно знал, что был донельзя очевидным. Мне с трудом удавалось не смотреть на тебя на людях так, как я смотрел на тебя, когда мы оставались вдвоем. Я _вернулся с тобой на фронт_ , хотя меня отпустили домой, Стив. Твоя тупая задница помогла мне освободиться от всего этого дерьмового промывания мозгов. И даже если всего этого недостаточно, _я признался тебе в том, какой я собственник_ , меньше трех минут назад, – чуть ли не выкрикивает он.  
Стив хмурится.  
– Но… ты всегда себя так вел. Да, ты признавался, что ты собственник, но ты всегда и был таким. И ты остался в Европе, чтобы помочь мне, потому что я – твой лучший друг и…  
– Ты тупой идиот, – удается выдавить Баки сквозь сдерживаемый смех. Стив не совсем понимает, где здесь повод для веселья. – Боже, хорошо, что ты красавчик, – говорит он, покачивая головой, пока Стив надувает губы, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку и не пребывая в восторге от этого ощущения.  
– Позволь-ка мне все упростить, – говорит Баки, и ни с того ни с сего хватает Стива за свитер, тянет к себе и звучно целует. Стив на мгновение теряется, его глаза широко распахиваются, когда он смотрит, как Баки, чьи глаза тоже открыты, весело смотрит на него в процессе поцелуя. Потом Баки с громким чмоком отстраняется, склоняет голову и изгибает бровь. – Теперь понял, Стиви? – спрашивает он, и Стив лижет губы, выдыхая воздух короткими быстрыми порциями.  
– Хм, может, и понял, а может, тебе стоит повторить еще разок? – предлагает он, смущенно улыбаясь, хоть в его глазах и появляется озорной огонек.  
Баки ухмыляется и скользит рукой, обнимая Стива за шею.  
– Ты не обманешь меня своим невинным видом, дружок, – шепчет он, наклоняясь и целуя Стива. Стив выдыхает в поцелуй, кладет руки на бедра Баки чуть выше пояса джинсов, нежно поглаживая мягкий свитер, под которым прячется теплое крепкое тело.  
Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Стив судорожно выдыхает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Баки.  
– Я хотел сделать это с тех пор, как мы начали жить вместе.  
– Стиви, я хотел сделать это с 1932-го, – Баки хрипло посмеивается, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стива.  
– Мне было четырнадцать, – Стив от неожиданности распахивает глаза.  
– А мне было пятнадцать, и я наконец-то разобрался в своих дурацких чувствах, – подтверждает Баки, кивая. Он проводит по подбородку Стива левой рукой, спрятанной в перчатке. – Стив, я знаю, что ты слишком глуп, чтобы это понять, но для меня ты всегда был единственным. Я знал, что между нами ничего не будет, потому что тогда все было по-другому, я старался изо всех сил не думать об этом, и я пользовался популярностью у девчонок, так что отвлечься было не сложно, но, Стив… – Баки замолкает, улыбаясь ему той знакомой улыбкой, которую Стив теперь понимает. – Стиви, я любил тебя с тех пор, как мы были детьми, и ничто, даже промывка мозгов, не могло этому помешать. Если бы ты был девушкой, я бы женился на тебя – разумеется, с твоего согласия – как только смог бы уговорить на это наших родителей. Даже не стал бы дожидаться нашего совершеннолетия.  
Стив долго рассматривает его и только потом робко улыбается:  
– Ох, я и впрямь идиот, да?  
Баки смеется.  
– Без шуток, умом ты не блещешь, – он качает головой. – Ты правда не догадывался? Никогда?  
Стив качает головой:  
– Нет, Баки. Я всегда считал тебя только другом. Я и мечтать не мог, что ты тоже меня полюбишь.  
Баки фыркает, отстраняясь от Стива.  
– Отлично. Я знал, что ты глуповат, но чтобы настолько, – он кладет в ладонь Стива свою, и они идут дальше. – Пошли, сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы стоять здесь и рассуждать про твою глупость. Мы можем сделать это и дома.  
Стив драматично закатывает глаза:  
– Ты ведь никогда не позволишь мне об этом забыть, да?  
– Неа. Я буду представлять тебя в качестве моего парня-тупицы по крайней мере несколько месяцев, – говорит Баки, и Стив смотрит на него с ослепительной улыбкой.  
– Что? – спрашивает Баки с любопытством.  
Стив наклоняется и целует его в щеку.  
– Ты назвал меня своим парнем.  
– Ну, уж лучше тебе им и быть, – предупреждает Баки. – Я не позволю тебе отделаться от меня теперь, когда я знаю, что тоже тебе нравлюсь, Роджерс.  
– Люблю тебя, – поправляет Стив, и глаза Баки загораются. – Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Баки бросает на него самодовольный взгляд, кивает и опять смотрит вперед:  
– Вот и хорошо.  
– Хорошо? – спрашивает Стив, и Баки прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко.  
– Фантастично.


End file.
